His Choice
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Oneshot, absurd, ridiculous story. Harry has to have sex to defeat Voldemort (to be fair, I already said it's absurd and ridiculous) and the adults in his life as usual make the decisions. This time Harry stands up for himself. AU


**A/N- This is the result of a plot bunny that WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE. The plot isn't well developed, the premise is absurd, picking on Ginny & Molly was fun, I've no doubt this is OOC in many ways, the dialogue is rife with cliches, and I'm not expecting glowing accolades. Probably a few flames complaining to me about my treatment of the two Weasley women; I have no issue with promiscuity. I have an issue with promiscuity as a way of valuing your self-worth and being promiscuous solely to gain the attentions of another individual and I think Ginny definitely fits both of those methods.**

**This damn plot bunny kept me from working on "Better Be...Ravenclaw!" so I thought my followers should know why I was distracted. Oh, and the story takes place either sixth or seventh year. Not sure which and I quite frankly don't think it matters. Maybe now that it's posted I can let it go and move on with my other story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any IP relating to it. **

* * *

Sex. That was what it took to defeat Voldemort. Harry sat up in bed and stared at his bedmate, whose back was to him. Dumbledore had suggested that if Harry lost his virginity in a 'loving act' then Voldemort's soul would be thrust out of Harry's body and killed. Immediately Molly Weasley had insisted that Ginny be the one. Luna had offered, women in the Order had offered, almost every girl in Hogwarts had offered…the one person who hadn't offered was the one that Harry had most wanted to and when he looked she'd vanished. But as usual Molly Weasley got her way and so the adults in Harry's life had as usual planned everything without consulting him for what he wanted.

And so Harry had gone up to the top of the Astronomy Tower to see Hermione Granger sitting and gazing at the stars. "So who's it going to be?"

"No one I want to be with," he mumbled, sitting down next to her, "they didn't even ask for my opinion, they just decided all on their own. Molly's plotting the wedding already and thinking about baby names."

"I realize that this will destroy Voldemort, but it's your body Harry. You should get to decide when, where, and who. Not Dumbledore, not Molly Weasley," Hermione shook her head, "it's so wrong."

"Not to upset you or anything but why didn't you offer?"

She blushed, "Harry, I love you. And honestly I would love to be with you intimately."

"But?"

"I would want us to be a couple, to be in love, to want a future together. I wouldn't want a quick shag just because you have to. I want us to be together because _we_ want to, no other reason."

* * *

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the stirring of his lover. Chocolate brown eyes met emerald green ones, "What were you thinking about?"

"Our plan was pretty ingenious. Tell the Order I foresaw an attack through the connection and then sneak off with you under the invisibility cloak," he leaned down to kiss her, "I felt kind of bad for sending them on a wild goose chase but then I thought about how they saw me as some sort of weapon of mass destruction."

"Harry you're big but you're not that big," Hermione teased. Harry chuckled and turned to hold her, "I love you."

"I love you," Harry gently caressed her side, "youth has some major advantages."

"It does indeed," she felt him poking at her thigh with a particular body part, "Really Harry? Again?"

"You're sexy when you're naked. Besides, we don't _know_ if Voldemort is dead yet. What if we're killing him slowly and one more time will finish him off?"

"You used that excuse last time," she smirked, "however I'm open to some…debate about the issue. Parselmouths have some surprising skill."

"That I do," he grinned eagerly as she rolled onto her back, "besides you know what they say; practice makes perfect."

"After tonight we could score O's in this," Hermione sighed as his hands explored her body.

"I thought we'd already had a few O's each," he said before kissing her to cut off any retort.

* * *

The next morning a thoroughly refreshed couple made their way out of the Room of Requirement feeling oh so satisfied. Harry really, really loved that room. First it had provided them with food and drink so that they would have energy to continue, then it had given them a potion so that Hermione wouldn't feel sore in the morning, and then this morning it had provided them with a large bathroom with a massive bathtub and shower stall before offering up clothes to wear. "So now that I'm not a virgin do you think I'm still a weapon?"

Hermione smirked, "Since lovemaking was supposed to destroy him he should be dead by now. If it didn't kill him I'd hope he kills himself from the pain."

"Would be downright polite of him, wouldn't it?" Harry slid his arm around her waist, "I would bet that we're going to get in trouble though."

She slid her own arm around his waist, "Harry, we will be fine. We have each other."

He smiled, "You know, just the other day I was terrified of telling you the truth because I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Ron. I've always done what people have expected of me. I rather prefer this ending to marrying a girl who's been dreaming about me since she was in nappies."

"I prefer this ending too," she said, leaning up to kiss him, "don't forget I want to go to the owlery after breakfast. We really should tell my parents about our engagement."

"Let's just avoid mentioning it was in the shower after a screaming orgasm, okay?"

The blush on her cheeks was intense, as was the smile on her lips, "Fine. Where should we sit for breakfast?"

"If we could avoid the two Weasleys that'd be great. I'm not in the mood for their inability to hold their tempers." Hermione nodded in agreement and the couple entered the Great Hall together.

* * *

They had barely sat down when Professor McGonagall approached them, "Mr. Potter I need to see you in my office after breakfast." Harry just nodded as Hermione put a couple sausages on his plate.

Once McGonagall had left Harry put some toast and some eggs onto his lover's plate, "You know I didn't ask you just because we made love, right?"

"Harry I'm not a prude," she smiled at him, "I know you proposed because you wanted to, not because you felt required to. If I thought you did it for any other reason then I'd refuse."

"I think that's part of the reason why I love you," he smiled.

Hermione leaned close and whispered into his ear, "I think there's a broomcloset in your future Mr. Potter. Maybe we should get lost on our way to this meeting." Harry felt a blush creep onto his face as he imagined just how 'lost' they could get.

* * *

Harry and Hermione counted themselves lucky that there were no Weasleys at breakfast only to enter their head of house's office to see a thoughtful headmaster and an irate Molly Weasley with two very angry children flanking her. Harry held Hermione's hand as they sat, though Harry was very aware that Hermione had her fingers on her wand. "So is Voldemort dead?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Yes he is Harry," the old man with the twinkling blue eyes said as he gazed at the couple. "I daresay you sent us on a wild goose chase?"

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, "My relationships are my business and I get to make the decisions. Not the Order, not Voldemort, and not you, sir. The fact that Hermione and I decided to move our relationship forward was because we love one another, not to save the world or anything like that. It was my choice to make and you tried to keep that from me."

Dumbledore nodded, "You are of course correct. I apologize to the both of you for my arrogance."

Hermione relaxed slightly, shifting to be closer to Harry, "Thank you sir."

"Severus gave me the memory. Do you wish to see it?"

Harry looked at Hermione and they seemed to engage in a silent conversation before Harry said, "No thanks. It's enough to know he's gone for good."

Hermione glanced at the Weasleys, "Headmaster, why do the Weasleys all appear to be just shy of foaming at the mouth? Isn't the death of Voldemort cause for celebration?"

"Why I was wondering that myself Miss Granger," the headmaster shook his head, "I'm afraid they believe they were slighted."

"I can't say I'm surprised. This from a woman whose answer to me being abused was to shove food in front of me, claims I'm like one of her children after knowing me for just a couple of weeks, and lets her opinion be known whether it's any of her business or not. Allow me to save all of you some trouble," Harry stood up and helped up his fiancée, "Hermione and I are blissfully in love. Frankly, Mrs. Weasley, I wouldn't go near your daughter. Who knows what diseases she has? Hermione and I used protection all…how many times love?"

Quickly Hermione counted up the number of times they were intimate, "Nine."

"Each of the nine times we made love we used protection. Wow nine? Go us," he grinned at his bride-to-be before frowning at Molly Weasley, "and we've only been with each other. Ginny never uses protection and she's been with almost every boy above fifth year."

Ginny's face turned red and Hermione suppressed a smile. "You know Mrs. Weasley, it's rather perverse of you to want a boy who you see as your own son to shag your daughter. Or do you approve of incestuous relationships?"

"Look out Ron your mum might be trying to set you up with your own sister."

Albus Dumbledore rather enjoyed watching Molly getting what she deserved, but he had to put a stop to this. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, you are excused."

"Soon it'll be Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Professor," Harry said, "I've made my choice, after all. Fortunately for me Hermione made hers too." As they exited McGonagall's office they heard Mrs. Weasley screaming at Ginny. The two barely suppressed a laugh as they walked to get their books for class.


End file.
